The Feast of the Lamb
by aracnine of the wind
Summary: After "Mewtwo Strikes Back". Mewtwo meets a little girl and learns a valuable lesson which changes his view on life.
1. His Reign Has Ended

A/N: This fan fiction is actually based on a dream I had a few nights ago. And no, I don't have anything against Mewtwo or anything.  
The sun shone down upon the golden sand. The heat felt like a heavy burden on Mewtwo as he dragged his blistered paws through the sand. He was all alone, his brothers and sisters nowhere in sight.  
  
Where are they? Why have they left me alone to die here? he moaned as he staggered on. He collapsed in the sand. The past seemed like a blur to him and every image was playing through his head like a film without sound. But somehow, some parts still seemed so clear and so real.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning fog rose off of the murky swamp waters. Mewtwo stepped boldly forward as he led his brothers and sisters on through the mist. They all walked in silence, for Mew had left them. Suddenly, one of his brothers spoke up.  
  
Why did Mew leave? the small Pikachu asked. His black and yellow ears perked up awaiting an answer.  
  
I do not understand my brother, nor does he understand me. He has his reasons. a rather blunt Mewtwo responded. He looked down at his little brother and forced a weak smile.  
  
Brother? Do you hear it? Voices on the fog. the Vaporeon gasped. He could hear it too, people talking. He stopped suddenly and his little brother stumbled into him. A low growl could be heard from Charizard as he arched his streaked neck.  
  
A huge long net shot out at them and covered them all. Mewtwo was aware of the present danger and leapt out of the way. He focused his energy on the nets and tried to snap them, but they shot electricity back at him. His limp body fell to the murky water. His kin screamed in fear as they were dragged away by the men and women in dark black clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mewtwo awoke, lying at the bottom of a glass capsule, much like the one he was born in. He suddenly stood up, familiar feelings of anger and confusion flowing towards him. Tubes were attached to his body and fed out through the top of the capsule. Familiar rage approached as the dark figure and his white Persian stepped towards him.  
  
It is you again. Mewtwo stated as he glared at Giovanni through the clear glass.  
  
"Yes, and I am so glad I have my prized possession back with me once again," he sneered.  
  
I thought I told you, I did not want to help you unless you treated me like your equal! But instead, I was just your pawn in your web of treachery! he screamed as he threw himself against the glass in a vain attempt to break it.  
  
"Shut up; you are mine now and you will do as I please," he growled. He nodded towards the metal helmet and suit that had once adorned Mewtwo's body.  
  
Never! he shouted. His clenched paws beat the glass, but he was not strong enough. What have you done with my brothers and sisters?!? he suddenly screamed.  
  
"Do not worry, they are safe. But only because they are obedient," he smiled sinisterly. He clapped his hands and the large mass of Pokemon marched into the room. Dark black collars shone around their necks and their eyes shone a bright red. Their eyes were void of all emotion as they stared at Mewtwo.  
  
Wh-what have you done? he stammered as he dropped his paws to his sides.  
  
"They are your super clones, stronger than the average Pokemon. They are my obedient soldiers who will help me take over all of Kanto and Johto," he said, a laugh developing in his throat.  
  
They are vegetables that's what! he snapped. Have you no heart? No one to care for? No wife, son or daughter? Brother or sister? Or have they all left you because of your greed and malice? Mewtwo toyed.  
  
Giovanni glared at him and pressed a button on the console. Water began to fill the tank quickly as Giovanni stepped up to the glass. "I never want you to speak of my family like that again," he glared. Mewtwo just stared back, the water up to his neck.  
  
What makes me think that I fear you? An insignificant human like you with no power at all. I am glad your son is not like you. he continued as he continued to glare at his oppressor. He risked his life to protect me from becoming what you are now, and that is what I will carry on with me into eternity.  
  
"What about my son?" Giovanni asked. His face softened as memories rushed through his head. Mewtwo closed his eyes and concentrated on Giovanni's thoughts. Air bubbles rose to the surface as Mewtwo began to float in the water. He suddenly opened his eyes.  
  
I waste my time on krill like you. You will never understand or know of what your son has become. Love? Friendship? Compassion? Those words mean nothing to you and never will mean anything to you. he said as he focused his energy on the glass. His eyes glowed blue as he concentrated his psychic powers onto the glass.  
  
"You will never change me or the way I think!" he shouted.  
  
Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to think where you're going. he grinned. The glass was beginning to crack and water began to seep through.  
  
"You cannot kill me," Giovanni stepped back in shock. Mewtwo could feel his power feeding from Giovanni's fear. All of Ash's words drifted away as the glass burst and flew at Giovanni. The glass sliced his skin and he yelled in pain as they flew at his eyes. Mewtwo stepped down from the shattered capsule.  
  
I can do whatever I want. This is my life that was given to me, and I will do as I please with it. he said as he towered over the bleeding Giovanni. A bubble of black energy surrounded Mewtwo as he rose into the air. Black waves of energy shot out from his body and in a sudden burst of psychic energy, the building was gone.  
  
Mewtwo landed into the blaze. His energy bubble disappeared, for the flames did not bother him. He looked around into the inferno, realizing what he had done. He fell to his knees and stared at the ground. He felt a cold streak on his face. He put his paw up to his face and pulled it back out. On his paw, was a tear. Tears were what brought Ash back to life, but these tears would not bring back the lives of his brothers and sisters or Mew. He slowly stood to his feet.  
  
As long as I live, I vow to never claim another life. he said as he parted the flames with a wave of his hand. He bent his knees and flew off into the night sky. 


	2. The Fisherman's Daughter

A/N: And now, for chapter two! This is going to be one of those feel-good chapters that I hope will stick to you and make you fell all warm and fuzzy. Enjoy!  
Mewtwo awoke in the morning to feel the morning dew on his face. He stood up and walked over to a nearby pond. He waded into the water until he was completely submerged. He did this in vain of purging his soul of what he had done. The Goldeen swam about him in flurries of gold and white and he marveled at their beauty. He watched as one of them swam up to a fisherman's lure. She was suddenly caught and she struggled to get free. But the more she struggled, the less of a chance there was for her to escape. But she suddenly stopped struggling and floated there. The hook released from her mouth and she swam away freely.  
  
Mewtwo let himself rise to the surface of the pond for a breath of air. His head peeked over the surface as he looked around. He saw many fishermen sitting on the opposite end of the pond with their rods tightly gripped in their hands. He spied a little girl playing on the nearby bank as her father waited for a bite. She suddenly spotted Mewtwo and pointed her finger at his head.  
  
"Daddy, look over there! It's a Pokemon!" she squealed with delight. She stood there and watched Mewtwo bob up and down with the current. A small smile of curiosity spread across her face as she watched Mewtwo.  
  
"Look at that! That will make me a fine catch on the market!" he bellowed with delight. "Maybe my homemade Lure Ball will catch that bugger!" he said groping in his pockets.  
  
"No daddy! He looks happy just where he is!" she said tugging at her father's sleeve. "Besides, I just like watching him float in the water," she said smiling.  
  
"Well Katrina, he will look better out at the market and you will look better in that pretty dress that I'll buy you when I sell him," he said waving her off. He prepared the blue Pokeball and carefully took aim.  
  
"Oh give it a rest Kenny. You wouldn't be able to sell that thing for more than a few hundred clams. Besides, you know your faulty 'homemade' Pokeballs never work," another fisherman said. "Besides, you can't buy your daughter's love with a pretty dress," he shot back.  
  
Mewtwo dipped his head back under the water and swam back to his side of the bank. Katrina's happiness faded as Mewtwo disappeared from view. She turned and ran up the hill and left her father to argue with the fisherman. Her green dress flapped in the breeze as she reached the top of the hill. She pulled a Pokeball out of her pocket and opened it. A slender purple Espeon emerged and stared at her trainer. Her black eyes glistened a happy hello. Her ears suddenly perked up and she turned her head over her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Sunny?" Katrina asked. As she looked in that direction. She heard a twig snap from behind her and she and Sunny spun around. Sunny's ears flattened as she hissed at Mewtwo's figure.  
  
Don't be afraid, I promise that I won't hurt you. he said calmly. Katrina smiled.  
  
"You can talk too?" she asked in awe as she glanced at Mewtwo.  
  
You aren't alarmed at my ability to speak? he asked, rather astonished.  
  
"No, Sunny talks to me all the time," she said shaking her head. He glared down at the purple Pokemon and smiled. She still hissed at him with her ears flattened to the side of her slender head. Katrina noticed this. "Sunny! Be nice to our new friend!" she scolded. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
Mewtwo, my name's Mewtwo. he smiled. He had never been called a "friend" before. He had heard of friendship, but never had he actually experienced it.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. My name's Katrina," she said with a curtsy. "My mommy always tells me to curtsy when I greet a new friend," she said with a giggle.  
  
I wanted to say thank you for saving me from the fisherman. I really appreciate it. he said with an awkward bow.  
  
"It's OK. My daddy can sometimes be really mean, so I have to play all alone with Sunny," she said sadly. "Hey! Do you want to play with us?" she perked up. Her green eyes glistened and her rosy cheeks turned red with delight.  
  
Sure, sounds fun. he said with a smile.  
  
"Come on! I'll show you our secret spot!" she said grabbing Mewtwo's paw. She pulled him down the hill with Sunni running at her heels. The six year-old giggled as the gentle breeze blew about her as she ran down the hill.  
  
She stopped in a small meadow. There were wildflowers of every color as far as the eye could see. Mewtwo could hear the birds chirping as Katrina fell to her knees. She began picking flowers of all colors and piling them in the skirt of her dress. Sunny helped pick flowers as well.  
  
"Come on, find some flowers to pick!" she smiled excitedly.  
  
What is the purpose of picking these flowers? he asked as he sat down.  
  
"We're going to make flower wreathes silly!" she laughed. Mewtwo looked down at the flowers beneath him. He reached out his paw and plucked a daisy from the ground. He smiled as it swayed in the gentle breeze.  
  
But aren't we killing the flowers? he asked as he sniffed the daisy. A warm scent filled his nostrils as he breathed deeply. Hundreds of wonderful smells met his nose as he took in the meadow.  
  
"Don't worry, the flowers will grow back," she said as she set her flowers down and pointed to a little shoot. "Do you see that there?" she asked pointing to the little green shoot. "That's a picked flower that is growing back."  
  
So all things that die will grow back like the flower? he pondered as he stared closely at the shoot.  
  
"Well, I guess so. If flowers work like that, I guess we will work like that," she mused. "When my grandmamma died, mommy told me that she was still alive, but now she lives in a happier place," she said looking up in the sky. "She said that when you die, you go and live up in the clouds and watch over your friends," she said pointing up at the clouds slowly moving in the sky.  
  
Will you ever see your grandmamma again? he asked looking up as well.  
  
"I think so; I hope so," she said. "But let's make our flower wreaths!" she said returning to her work. She went carefully to work, weaving the flower's stems in and out, placing blades of grass in between. Sunny sat beside her and watched closely.  
  
Before long a ring of flowers was made and she laughed when she saw the wreath she had created. She stood up and placed in on Mewtwo's head. She giggled as she sat back down.  
  
"There, you can wear the wreath today since you're our new friend!" she said. Espeon squeaked in approval as she wagged her split tail. Mewtwo looked up at the flowery crown that rested on his brow. He smiled as he looked back at Katrina.  
  
Thank you, this means a lot to me. No one has ever really called me a friend before. he said gratefully.  
  
"Oh, well now you can go home and tell your mommy and daddy that you made a new friend today!" she smiled as she got up. "Come on! Let's go show daddy the pretty wreath I made!"  
  
The three-some rose up and walked up the hill. On the way, they passed by some rose bushes. Katrina stopped and stared at the beautiful red roses.  
  
"Those are so pretty! Mommy would just love to have those on the kitchen table!" she said in awe. "But the thorns are too long, so I can't pick them," she said sadly.  
  
Mewtwo stared at the roses for a moment. He reached out his paw and pulled three roses off of the bush. He cringed in pain as the long sharp thorns dug into his skin. He used his other paw to carefully remove the thorns from the stems and he handed them to Katrina.  
  
Here, you can take these to your mother. he said as he offered them out to her.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she squealed as she gratefully took the roses. "But you cut your hands," she said remorsefully.  
  
Don't worry about it. They will heal with time. he smiled. He did not mind the pain in his hand, because now he had a new friend.  
A/N: Doesn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? It just makes you want to go and hug a tree doesn't it? 


	3. Go Back To the Start

A/N: Warning! This chapter will make you cry! Grab a box of tissues while you still can, if you are one of those sensitive types.  
Katrina skipped down the hill with the red roses in hand. Mewtwo and Sunny followed close behind. Soon the fisherman were in view and Katrina's skip turned into a run.  
  
"Daddy! Guess what? Sunny and I made a new friend today!" she laughed as she ran down the hill. He dad nodded as he threw a Pokeball at the squirming Goldeen that lay on the shore.  
  
"That's nice dear," he said as he pocketed the Pokeball. "Now get your stuff ready because it's almost time for dinner," he said packing up his tackle box. The sun was slowly beginning to set and Sunny gave a little yawn.  
  
"You'd better go inside your Pokeball sleepyhead," she said as she opened the Pokeball. Sunny disappeared inside with a little blink. "Let's walk along the pond!" she said as she grabbed Mewtwo's unscathed paw. They walked along the pond hand in hand. Katrina held the flowers in her left hand and held Mewtwo's paw in the right hand. She was closest to the pond and kicked little pebbles in with her sandaled foot.  
  
It was such a nice day. Mewtwo stated as he stared out at the sunset. He felt Katrina let go of his hand. Katrina kicked a pebble and it flew through the air and splashed into the water. But along with the pebble, went her shoe. He looked back and saw her staring at the bank.  
  
"I'll be right there. My shoe fell in the water," she said as she leaned down to look.  
  
But isn't that the deep part? Mewtwo asked.  
  
"I'll be careful," she smiled. "I'll catch up with you." Mewtwo continued on his way. He adjusted his wreath on his head. He suddenly heard a little shriek and a rather loud splash. He spun around and realized that his worst fears were real. Katrina had fallen into the deep water.  
  
He ran to the water's edge and saw her flailing about in the water. She struggled to keep her head above the water. She cried out for help. Mewtwo wanted to move, but his legs were paralyzed with fear. She tried to swim, but most of the time, she sank. He prayed that she would remain above the water and make it to the shore. But her head slipped under the water for the last time. Soon the splashing stopped and her head did not emerge.  
  
"Katrina!" her father cried out. He glanced over at Mewtwo and glared at him. "Why did you just stand there? You worthless Pokemon! You could have saved her!" he shouted. Tears ran down his face as he spat on Mewtwo's paws. He slowly walked away sobbing. The other fisherman comforted him and walked him away. One of them shot out at Mewtwo.  
  
"Get out of here you scum. For all we know you probably pushed her in!" he snapped.  
  
I would never kill another living creature! he shouted. But somehow, the fisherman did not hear him. He looked back on the water and saw the rose petals floating on the water. In a rage, he threw the wreath into the water. The tight weave came undone and the flowers floated on the surface. They danced one final dance, as if mourning the death of the innocence that was wasted that day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mewtwo lay limp in the sand. It had been days since that had happened. He wandered into the desert, searching for answers that he could not find. He looked up at the sky, but there were no clouds.  
  
You said that when people die, they watch you from the clouds. he cried. But where are the clouds? Where are you? he screamed out. He pounded the sandy earth in anger with his paws as he sobbed.  
  
His sobs were loud and his tears flowed down his face. Just the sound of them ate away at him and seemed to leave him weak in the sand. His mouth was dry and cracked. He yearned for water, but what little he had left in him was lying in droplets in the sun-baked sand.  
  
All of them left me, all alone. he moaned. He tried to stand up, but his dry body would not permit him. I was the strongest Pokemon in the world, cloned after Mew. But here I am, crying in the desert, when I should be battling powerful Pokemon. He looked up to the sky and saw a few small clouds beginning to gather. I wanted to find my purpose in life, so I looked for it in places I could not possibly find it in. But I found it in the most unlikeliest place: in the kindness of a human.  
  
He laid his head down to the sand. He could feel the clouds gathering. Soon the heavens opened up and rained down on his body. Your tears will take me to that better place. I will kill no more. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, never to awaken.  
A/N: *sob* If you don't feel any sadness after reading this, than A.) You have NO heart WHATSOEVER or B.) I can't write for beans. That's the end. Go clean your room or something. 


End file.
